


Of Hands and Bird Bones

by boats_birds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, hand holding, in which Kuroko didn't drink enough milk as a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it didn’t change the fact that Kuroko was still so damn small and he was still so damn big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hands and Bird Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szczepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/gifts).



> 'All i want is kagami and kuroko comparing hand sizes which leads to handholding and blushes. Please and thank'
> 
> Inspired by a prompt from and then written as a feel better drabble for Darki, who still has the cutest ideas and prompts ever~ I realized after that it's not very clear if they're together here or not, so that's all up to your discretion! I've been more conscious than normal about my writing lately, and I'm afraid that it's showing, but hopefully this is cute enough and you enjoy it. <3

Kagami knew that Kuroko wasn’t small.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew Kuroko wasn’t small compared to the rest of the world where he stood at an average height with an average build and an average shoe size. Kuroko was just tall enough to not draw attention, blending into crowds seamlessly and forever frustrating Kagami when he couldn’t find him.

But, shit, Kuroko was  _so little_  compared to him.

Admittedly, he had a hulking size and he’d always been the tallest kid in his class. He was particularly gigantic for Japan, having to duck through entryways and squeeze into little showers when he was anywhere but his apartment. He was no Murasakibara, but Kagami had always been big, his height only comparing to his appetite, and he was okay with that. After all, he was built perfectly for basketball.

Kuroko, on the other hand, baffled him with how miniscule he was compared to the rest of the players they faced. And  _still_  managed to not only keep up with everyone, but even make shots and be a general badass whenever he stepped onto the court. It was amazing, in a way that only Kuroko could be, and it was times like that when Kagami thought Kuroko’s presence was much larger than what Kuroko thought.

This little guy could change the entire course of a game with just a few passes. He put one foot on the court, and the entire atmosphere changed, sparking a fire in Kagami with a grin and a fistbump. Kuroko was just  _amazing_ , and Kagami knew that with all his heart.

But it didn’t change the fact that Kuroko was  _still so damn small_ and he was  _still so damn big_.

It was this train of thought that led him to staring at Kuroko’s hands. They were sitting on his couch in the living room, a game on the TV that he was supposed to be watching and Kuroko reading a book. This was normal for them, ever since Kuroko started coming over more and making himself (and Nigou, for that matter) right at home. But this was the first time Kagami completely ignored the flying orange ball in favor of just _staring_  at Kuroko’s hands.

How did he even hold a basketball with those? Better yet, how did he knock the ball down the court in just a single pass with those? Did all of those passes and fancy tricks hurt?  _If it hurt his little dumb hands and the idiot hadn’t been saying anything…_

“Kagami-kun, is something wrong?”

He jumped, eyes darting to find blue eyes concentrating on him instead of whatever this week’s choice of novel was. He scowled at being caught, even though he should’ve known he would be. “No, it’s fine. Just,” he trailed off, suddenly wanting to try something. “Can you hold out your hand for a second?”

Kuroko tilted his head, but held out his arm without even a question, bookmarking his page with one of his fingers. Kagami hesitated, suddenly very aware of just  _how odd this was_ , but reached to arrange Kuroko’s hand the way he wanted anyways. Palm flat against the air, vertical, and still like Kuroko was in most ways, wide eyes watching him patiently. He gulped.

Then he placed his palm against Kuroko’s, lining their fingers until they mirrored each other.

The first thing he noticed was that  _holy shit, Kuroko’s hand was even smaller than he thought_. His large, tanned fingers dwarfed Kuroko’s slender digits, like Kuroko was made of little bird bones and Kagami of giant bones. He curled the tips of his fingers over Kuroko’s absentmindedly, wondering how something that felt so fragile could be so strong.

The second thing he noticed, with a thump to his chest and a flip in his gut like he’d just made a buzzer beater, was that Kuroko’s hand was cool, yet warm at the same time. Kagami thought it would be soft, but Kuroko’s calluses brushed against his own in a way that sent electricity jolting up his arm. Kuroko’s nails, blunt and round, barely brushed his skin as Kuroko curled his hand reflexively.

_Fuck, Kuroko had really nice hands._

The last thing he noticed was that Kuroko had now arched an eyebrow at him as well, head tilted the other way as he watched Kagami compare their hands.

His face flooded with red, steam nearly pouring out of his ears, as he muttered, “Sorry. I just, uh, wanted to check something.”

He started to pull his hand away. Only to have Kuroko twine his fingers through his own, gripping at his hand with a strength that surprised him. He looked between their hands and Kuroko’s face, blinking in confusion, before the blush came back with a vengeance.

But at least he wasn’t the only one, as Kuroko’s cheeks had turned a pale pink and he refused to meet Kagami’s eye now, leg bouncing nervously.

“You have nice hands, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, blue eyes still looking away from him.

Kagami swallowed and grit his teeth before looking at his lap, unable to process his own embarrassment or what he should do or what he should say and  _Kuroko was holding his hand, he had to do something_. So, he did what felt natural, and returned the grasp, clutching Kuroko’s hand like it was the final dunk of a game.

He finally managed to peek up at Kuroko, who also managed to finally peek at Kagami from the corner of his eye. “And you have little hands. Seriously, did you not drink enough milk as a kid?”

“I drank an adequate amount. Unlike Kagami-kun, who drank it in excess.”

“I did not! I don’t even really like milk!”

Kuroko paused for a moment, hesitating just long enough that even Kagami noticed, before he turned back to his book. “I see,” was all he said.

But he never let go of Kagami’s hand.

So it became the new normal for them to sit on his couch, a game on the TV for him to yell at and a book in one of Kuroko’s hands, while their fingers twined together as natural as breathing. Kagami had always been big, and Kuroko was small compared to him, he knew that. But it was times like this that he thought maybe he was built perfectly for Kuroko too.


End file.
